


Погода без перемен

by siromanez



Series: Harry Potter: ultimate heros [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Fear, Gen, Minor Character(s), Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Violence, Parent-Child Relationship, Psychological Drama, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Drama, Torture, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Невилл и его страхи.





	

Однажды Невилл валится посреди клумбы под хохот девчонки, спутавшей ему ноги заклинанием.

— Мой внук не сквиб, — это бабушка.

— Дорогая Августа, можно утопить его, поджечь ему волосы, какие там еще пещерные методы? Тебе надо смириться, Фрэнк оплошал.

Невилл привычно вжимает голову в плечи, слезы набегают на глаза, он не выдерживает и шмыгает носом. Но бабушка слышит, даже спиной к нему.

— Невилл Лонгботтом, не смей хныкать.

Он моментально утирает нос и глаза, размазывая грязь по лицу. Из носа все равно капает. Тетушка Энн разглядывает его, ухмыляясь. Девчонка высовывается из-за ее спины и показывает язык. Невилл пытается подняться, но прикусывает щеку от боли — ступня подворачивается снова.

Голос гостьи срывается на визг, а бабушка вдруг вскакивает.

— Мой сын жив! Как ты смеешь? Он еще жив! И твои вертихвостки, Энн, не получат ни кната!

Ножки чайного столика идут в пляс. У Невилла перехватывает дыхание. Летят брызги, чашки и блюдца звякают ритмично, набирая высоту, словно гигантские хищные бабочки, варенье сворачивается в смерч, отрываясь от креманки, выныривает садовый секатор и прыгает прямо бабушке в руку.

Нельзя кричать.

Зато вопит эта, с косичками, и тетка Энн тоже, пока выдирает свое платье из цепких лап живой изгороди и уворачивается от атакующих чашек.

— Когда ад замерзнет, Августа, тогда твой Невилл станет нормальным!

«Лучше бы я умер», — думает Невилл. Бабушка оборачивается — в одной руке у нее секатор, в другой палочка, на лице улыбка, с какой она корчевала свой любимый розовый куст. Невилл согласен, чтобы его тоже. Может, и у него сгнили корни? И с него нужно срезать лишнее и привязать к какой-нибудь палке покрепче, вдруг он начнет расти как следует?

 

Однажды профессор Люпин просит Невилла задержаться. Просто кладет ему руку на плечо, будто так и надо, усаживается на место Гарри, локти на стол, подбородок на сплетенные пальцы, у профессора застенчивая улыбка и предвкушающий взгляд. Разве Невилл орхидея, готовая зацвести? Нельзя дрожать.

— Ты хотел что-то спросить, Невилл? Мне так показалось.

— Боггарты, сэр, — мямлит Невилл. — Мой боггарт стал профессором Снейпом. И потом бабушкина одежда…

И заканчивает шепотом:

— Но я боюсь ее даже больше, бабушку.

Люпин выпрямляется в растерянности, на мгновение прижимает палец к губам.

— Давай подумаем. Ты обманул боггарта, один страх начал превращаться в другой. Но вместе они выглядели не страшно, профессор Снейп и одежда?

— Наверное.

Невилл готов провалиться сквозь пол. Щеки у него горят, будто его раздевают перед классом, сдирают кожуру — и мякоть растекается мерзкой лужицей. Голос профессора Люпина гулкий и далекий, как из колодца. Оказывается, он сжал ладони Невилла в своих и растирает, словно на морозе.

— Ты боишься Снейпа и бабушку? Или того, что они скажут?

— Все услышат, все смотрят на меня и понимают, кто я, — Невилл зажмуривается и трясет головой. Нельзя так трусить, размазня.

— Все хорошо, Невилл, — доносится до него. — Сейчас все пройдет. Послушай меня, это не совсем страх. Я сейчас объясню…

 

Однажды в гриффиндорской гостиной слишком много сливочного пива, и у Невилла развязывается язык.

— Говорил, что Круциатус в школе не позволят, — разглагольствует Невилл, дирижируя бутылкой, — но Империус я могу попробовать. Сказал, что мои родители точно могли сопротивляться Империусу. Он, понятно, знал наверняка.

— Вот гад! — Рон рубит воздух рукой.

— И ты согласился на эксперимент на следующем занятии, — Гермиона неодобрительно качает головой.

— Ты не понимаешь, — горячится Невилл. — Под Империусом можно сделать такое, на что сам человек никогда не решится. Так он сказал. Ни вины, ни страха, ни смущения. Я в жизни бы не стал упражняться перед классом. Я и гимнастика! Помер бы со стыда. А еще у него был такой взгляд!

— Эй! Нев, он выглядел, как Хмури-Один-Глаз, — встряет Рон.

— Как у болельщика на квиддиче. Ему не терпелось начать, попробовать это со мной, — Невилл внезапно натыкается на изумленный, настороженный взгляд Гарри и не выдерживает. — Думаешь, это возможно? Учиться у врага?

— Вспомни Снейпа, — гогочет Рон. — Сильно помогло?

Гермиона поджимает губы. А Гарри вдруг отставляет бутылку и закрывает руками лицо.

 

Невилл вспоминает об этом позже, когда дразнит Кэрроу.

— Как ты смел, — цедит Алекто, — заподозрить во мне грязную кровь?

— Внимательно слушал директора Снейпа за завтраком. Разве он не это имел в виду? — дурачится Невилл.

Его охватывает странный, болезненный азарт, похожий на тот, что он видел у Барти Крауча. А потом они кричат — Алекто от бешенства, кто-то из девочек от ужаса, и он сам.

Он приходит в себя на полу и слышит свое хриплое, загнанное дыхание. Изо рта натекла слюна. Это должно быть стыдно — орать и корчиться от боли. Его могло вырвать, да он мог обмочиться тут, на глазах у всех. Но стыда нет.

— И как оно там? — спрашивает Кэрроу, нависая над ним.

— Грубая работа, — хрипит Невилл. — Никакого сравнения с мадам Лестрейндж.

Алекто в изумлении приоткрывает рот.

— В аду погода без перемен, — шепчет он.

 

Однажды Невилл стоит перед Волдемортом. Все вокруг оцепенели от ужаса или от важности момента. Невилл спокоен. Ну что он в этой ситуации может испортить? Тут не ошибешься. Нет, этот красноглазый серьезно? Лонгботтом — Пожиратель смерти?

Да когда ад замерзнет!


End file.
